


Broken Shell [On hiatus]

by ErisNuiLadyFall



Series: Broken Shell [1]
Category: Lost
Genre: (at least I'll try), (kind of), After ep 'Tabula Rasa', Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And she loves them both, Angst, Before ep 'Confident Man', F/F, F/M, Fluff, Food Porn, Food Sharing, Gen, Homophobia, Kate is non-nonsense lady, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Love, Romantic love, Sayid and Sawyer are balls of angst and hurt., Slow Burn, Some people are too curious for their own good, What is canon actually, but not totally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisNuiLadyFall/pseuds/ErisNuiLadyFall
Summary: Sayid tries to form some form of truce between himself and Sawyer.Sawyer doesn't trust him AT ALL.And then bloody accident happens.





	1. Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language and also I'm awful when it comes to accents and dialects so if You spot some mistakes or You think that some sentence should be written differently to fit some character's background, ethnicity etc, tell me please.  
> Also it's my first fanfic about ABC's _Lost_ , for now I watched just a first season, so be gentle on me, please.  
> Inspiration came from fanfictions by Anneko from Livejournal.  
> P.S. I'm not diving deep into subject of some characters' religions. There will be occasional "Oh God" and such, but nothing more. I don't want to offend anybody.

Somebody bolted into a jungle, cursing loudly, with thick Southern accent. Sawyer.

Sayid frowned and quickly followed the man. He found him few meters further, kneeling on forest floor, wheezing and vomiting on grass.

The ex-soldier cursed softly in Arabic and knelt next to Sawyer. The Southerner didn’t flinch, so Sayid started massage his back and murmur into his ear, to help him calm down.

“Shhhh… Steady your breath. Inhale through your nose, exhale through your mouth. That’s it. You are doing good”

“I… I…!” Sawyer shivered under his palms. Sayid kept massaging his back, between his shoulder blades, and was humming soothingly.

“Easy. Calm your breath. You need it, believe me”

The only answer Sayid got was a lot of wheezing and new wave of vomit. Sawyer whimpered weakly.

“I will take you to your tent. You need to lie down” Sayid helped the Southerner get up and lead him towards the beach.

“He said it will take hours” whispered suddenly Sawyer. Sayid froze. What…? “I missed. Shot marshal in lung. Doctor said he will suffer for hours”

The ex-soldier inhaled loudly. For Allah’s sake, Jack…

“He won’t” sighed Sayid “Believe me. Not in his condition. He lost too much blood and infection will do the rest. It won’t be hours.”

“How do you know?!” there were tears in Sawyer’s eyes. Sayid could see them glimmering in stars light. “The last time I checked you weren’t a doctor!”

“I am not, indeed” Sayid sighed heavily. There were moments when he regretted he isn't. “But I participated in several battles. I have been taken prisoner twice. It won't take long, trust me” he gently helped Sawyer sit down in his tent and took his face in both hands, looking deep into the Southerner’s eyes “Jack, he… I will talk to him. He shouldn’t have tell you this. It wasn’t your fault, Sawyer”

“You promise?” whispered Sawyer grabbing Sayid’s wrists “He won’t suffer… that much?”

"He won't. Maybe it's already over." the ex-soldier let the other man’s face go “Try to rest. You need this”

Sawyer nodded slowly and curled up on his bedding. Sayid carefully covered him with blanket and moved towards his own shelter. Tomorrow morning he will have to talk with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn, I hate writing beginnings ;p  
> But I promise, I will write next chapters better.


	2. The peace offer

Sawyer was an enigma. One of these that irritate you to no end and give you a very nasty headache, but you refuse to give up, because solving it will be very satisfying. And will make migraine to go away, probably.

Sayid has been trying to figure out what was Sawyer’s agenda since first day, when the con man lashed out on him. These weren’t about reasons why this man decided to attack the ex-soldier. Many people had tried to do that before, just because Sayid was Arab, Muslim, someone non-white etc.

This whole aggression, snarky comments about everyone, misanthropy in general looked more like defense systems, that shielded Sawyer, the real Sawyer from people. He knew it. He’s seen it after the incident with the Marshall. The Southern man was still shaken by this, even if he tried to hide it with his ironic attitude. Sayid saw Sawyer’s intellect and resourcefulness. He saw that Sawyer isn’t cruel person, not for real.

Maybe he was too curious for his own good, but Sayid wanted to dig out some of the Sawyer’s real personality. But the key to solving this was trust.

And Sawyer didn’t trust anyone.

Sayid sighed tiredly and licked his bleeding lip, to soothe a stinging a little. People were nervous, restless. That thing in the jungle has been more active, sometimes roaring for few hours and rumors about pilot that Charlie, Kate and Jack had met... Well, sometimes Sayid wished, maybe selfishly, that he hadn’t all these responsibilities. Or maybe for a short break. People trusted him. They needed Sayid to stand there and to behave in a way that suggested that he knows what to do. There were moments when he just wanted to lie down and not get up for **few months**.

 _Lie down with pretty blond…_ whispered malicious voice in his head. Sayid shook his head furiously and returned to chopping wood. He needed to think about something else. Like keep people alive. Especially this one Southern asshole.

Damn it. 

* * *

 From few days now Sawyer has been mentally kicking himself in ass. He exposed himself in front of this one guy before whom he didn’t want to. He’s shown that he’s weak. When you show others that you are weak, they use it and take advantage of you. Use you, make you care and then leave you to rot. He needed to make sure that Sayid won’t have occasion to do this.

 _Speak of the devil_ , thought Sawyer noticing familiar figure coming towards his new shelter. Of course the Arab MacGyver would try to use his weakness as fast as possible.

„What do ye want, Ali?” Sawyer gave his guest a reluctant look. Sayid looked like a mess, with tangled, mat hair and dark bags under his bloodshot eyes. Organizing work of three different groups of people was quite a logistical challenge especially when some kind of conflict erupts like every five minutes. Survivors were stressed, and so was Sayid, one of their leaders.

“You weren’t at the meal” the shorter man crouched down next to Sawyer and offered him a piece of fish meat wrapped in some leaves. "So my rough guess is that you didn't eat anything since morning"

"Why do ye care?" the blond man looked at Sayid and meat suspiciously. First that apple, now this. But he took the little package and checked the food. It smelled quite nicely and he really was hungry.

Sayid looked more calm and relaxed now. Probably it was test of some kind, to check if it’s safe to start a conversation.

"Because we all are stuck here together and we need to watch each other’s back to survive” the ex-soldier sat down. "I can't convince you to trust me, just like I can't convince other people who see me and expect me to take out a bomb from my pocket at any minute. But I know that you don’t trust anybody. Well, maybe except Kate.” Sawyer snorted quietly. Al Jazeera was a good observer, he had to give him that “We can forget about what happened and learn how trust each other. To keep each other and rest of us safe.”

The offer of peace seemed to be genuine. Part of Sawyer wished it to be genuine.

“Saint Jack told you to brainwash me?” the con man clenched his teeth “To make me more useful for him?”

“What?” Sayid looked at him in shock “Of course not! He doesn’t even know…!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah” Sawyer snorted with fake amusement and glared angrily at the ex-soldier “Listen, I know that all of you think that I’m just stupid redneck, but trust me, I know when somebody is shitting me, **Sayid**. So please, take this shiny clenched teeth politeness of yours away from me and tell Jacko what I tell you now: _fuck off_ ”

Hurt and anger were burning bright in Sayid’s eyes. Sawyer smiled smugly and waited for a punch land on his face. He wanted to see Jarrah’s calm façade to break and show his true colors. _Show me that you’re just like rest of them._

Then Sayid let out a heavy tired sigh. He looked even more exhausted than on the beginning of this conversation.

“If you change your mind, just tell me” he said quietly and left Sawyer alone.

* * *

"I don’t want to say 'I told you so', but..." Hurley looked sympathetically at Sayid, who looked as if he couldn’t decide if he should break down in front of everyone or just destroy something.

"Then don’t say it, please” huffed angrily Sayid grabbing an ax and rushed into the jungle. He needed something to calm himself down.

“I’m willing to bet that that thing in the jungle will be calm today” muttered Charlie under his breath.

“You think?” Hurley raised his eyebrow.

“I don’t think that anything would want to cross its way with Sayid right now, mate”

Hurley had to agree with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here will come hard part.


End file.
